


Love and Feudalism

by Lozza342



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Knight Kindaichi Yuutarou, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Scars, just a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: They may be unconventional, but a fleeting delusion that they'll work, however, Tooru doesn't let such thoughts bring down his mood. He's long since ignored tradition. He's made it past eighteen without being married off, that itself is a miracle.
Relationships: Kindaichi Yuutarou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Love and Feudalism

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this might be one of my most well-written works? Maybe? It was supposed to be part of a Kindaichi zine I was going to make on my own, but it's not looking like I'll ever create it. But if I do, there's plenty more ideas to fill!

There's something incredibly beautiful about how Yuutarou looks under the first rays of morning light, the hard lines of his muscles softened by the orange hue. Tooru couldn't possibly imagine disturbing such a peaceful slumber, so ever so carefully he brushes Yuutarou's hair from his forehead to place a sweet kiss there.

Few moments were as precious as this, as their pace awake never slows. It's something Tooru treasures so close to his heart, when time stands still and he can bask in the adoration he feels for his lover. While a little rough around the edges, he's endearingly sweet and treats Tooru like a prince.

Well, as is his duty, but Tooru knows it runs deeper than that. After all, last night was no rushed affair, either.

They may be unconventional, but a fleeting delusion that they'll work, however, Tooru doesn't let such thoughts bring down his mood. He's long since ignored tradition. He's made it past eighteen without being married off, that itself is a miracle.

He doesn't want to get married. Not to a princess, not like he's sure many men dream of, but the man who fights for his kingdom, who risks his life for the benefit of everyone sheltered in its borders. The man currently in his bed, unruly bedhead and all.

"Morning, my knight." Tooru whispers, staring at the way Yuutarou's eyelids flutter, replaced with sharp, dark eyes as he opens them. "Good morning Yuutarou," he repeats, prompting a second take before Yuutarou grips the sheets over himself to his shoulders.

"Tooru!" Kindaichi all but squeaks, forcing a beaming smile on Tooru's lips. "Why didn't you wake me, Sire?!"

"And miss this?" He questions, moving to cup Yuutarou's blushing cheek to calm his flustering. It works, softened eyes searching his face. "You're supposed to be taking rest." Although last night couldn't have been counted as  _ rest _ , "Besides, I told Tobio to give my servant the day off, we won't be disturbed." Yuutarou has every right to sleep in today, and every right to share Tooru's bed while doing it.

Yuutarou's warm hand clasps his wrist gently, calloused fingers around soft skin, and begins rubbing his thumb over it. "I… I guess I can't deny my prince," he says, blushing warm under his hand, "but you have duties yourself, Highness."

"I don't listen to my own father, you think I would listen to a lowly knight?" Tooru teases sweetly, sliding his hand around the back of Yuutarou's neck to pull him for a kiss. There's no resistance, the texture of his split lips divine under his own, and Tooru gives Yuutarou a reminder of last night's passion with the heat in his kiss. "I only have so much time with you, Yuutarou, don't wish for less."

Petting Yuutarou's hair, Tooru locks his gaze, no care for his own petulance. All he wants is Yuutarou, by his side, in his bed while they rest, and he'll stop at nothing to get it. With flushed cheeks, Yuutarou purses his lips, a grim expression befalling his features. "We… We can't be caught, Tooru. You know that, right?"

There’s so much defeat in Yuutarou’s words, like he’s already given up, already made peace with it. “You would lay down your sword in this battle, not like you have in any other?” Tooru asks, pleading to his tone as he finds Yuutarou’s hand to take and entwines their fingers. “Please, Yuutarou, let me have this today.”

Tooru can see the waging war in Yuutarou’s eyes, but whatever Tooru asks, he knows Yuutarou will give. “This is no battle, Sire,” Yuutarou sighs, brows furrowing as he shuts his eyes and lets himself fall back against the bed, “Love and  feudalism are strangers to me…” He admits, shoving his hand in his hair and opening his eyes to look at the ceiling, “Would you want to be digging my grave?"

"Don't be so morbid," Tooru sighs, pushing himself up to look down upon Yuutarou's face and give him a soft smile. Yuutarou's eyes follow the movement of his lips, and Tooru sees uneasy movement in his, "You think I could let such a gorgeous sight die without fighting for it?"

His charm could never be resisted, not least by Yuutarou - by the twitch of lips and tint of pink on his cheeks, Tooru knows - and Yuutarou reaches between them to run the back of his fingers over Tooru's jaw, "You think all I am is a sight?"

"If I would fight for a single quality, don't you think I would fight for them all?"

"You think I should fall for such shallow words, Prince Tooru?" Yuutarou asks, but the blossom of red over his cheekbones suggest his words are only of irony.

Tooru leans down to steal a peck of Yuutarou's lips to see him flush deeper. Running a hand over Yuutarou's bare chest, finger running over an old scar, Tooru hums, "You cannot help but fall for me when I woo."

The success of Tooru's distraction leaves them to spend this time together, where they should always be. Yuutarou's mind seems to wander from his worries as he focuses back on Tooru and his touches, and there's no more need to pay mind to the day, or any other day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lozza_342)!!
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed, it really helps me keep going!


End file.
